The Secret Halliwell
by anitablakefan2007
Summary: 17yearolds Prue and Andy were in love. What if they shared a secret in the form of a daughter? What if the only person who knew was Grams? 16 years later, that daughter goes to the manor and gets an unexpected surprise. RR please!
1. Everything was Perfect

**The Secret Halliwell**

Summary: 17-year-olds Prue and Andy were in love. What if they shared a secret in the form of a daughter? What if the only person who knew was Grams, who helped keep it a secret from the rest of the world? Eventually a HP/Charmed crossover.

Chapter One: Everything was Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Charmed. I can only cling to the fact that I own the plot to this story.

17-year old Prue Halliwell was the happiest girl on earth. She and her boyfriend, Andy Trudeau, were celebrating their one-year anniversary. They were currently in the park, having a picnic dinner. Everything was perfect.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" Andy asked. Prue smiled and shook her head. "I love you," he said and leaned in for a kiss. When they finally came up for air, Prue murmured, "I love you too." She lay down on the blanket and drew him on top of her, capturing his lips with her own.

Soon, their hands were flying over each others bodies and clothes started coming off. Prue came back to her senses when she felt Andy move to get a condom. "Andy," she started to say, but he cut her off. "Prue, I want this more than anything. If you're not ready then we'll stop."

She thought about that for a second and then said quietly, "I love you Andy, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He smiled down at her and lay gently on top of her.

(A/N: I suck at sex scenes so use your imagination.)

When it was over, he kissed away her tears and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She met his eyes and whispered against his lips, "It was perfect, Andy. Everything was perfect."


	2. Surprise

Chapter Two: Surprise

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except the plot.

One month later, Prue Halliwell was beyond hysterical. She was never late, but she had missed a month. Luckily, no one was in the house, so she rushed to the drugstore and bought two pregnancy tests. Hiding them in a jacket pocket, she ran back in the house and straight to the bathroom. She locked the door and peed on the little sticks.

Two minutes later, she was on the floor sobbing. The tests were both positive. Wiping her eyes, she walked back to her room and called Andy.

"We have a major problem, Andy," she said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Prue," he responded. She told him that she was pregnant and because she had been a virgin when they had sex it was obviously his.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"We have two options: abortion or keep it. And if you do deliver it, we'll probably have to give it up for adoption because we're too young to take care of a child," Andy said rather calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this Andy?" Prue cried. He explained that he was trying to be calm because she obviously wasn't.

After talking for a few more minutes, Prue decided she would talk to Grams and ask her for advice on the matter. When she finally talked to Grams, she started crying all over again. Once she finally heard the whole story, Grams gave Prue a cup of tea that, unbeknownst to Prue, had herbs in it that would keep her from looking pregnant.

Over the next few days, Prue and Andy were constantly seen talking quietly in corners. Andy hadn't told his parents because it had already been decided that they were going to give the baby up for adoption as soon as it was named. Neither of them wanted his parents to berate them on not being more responsible or see them start crying once they saw their grandchild.


	3. Delivery

Chapter Three: Delivery

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Vanessa.

Nine months went by very fast for the parents-to-be. Prue was surprised with how small her stomach still was, although she had gained weight according to the scale. One day, she called for Grams thinking her water had just broke. Grams quickly sent the two other girls out for the day, giving them money for the mall or somewhere. Piper and Phoebe were suspicious but left without complaint.

Four hours later, Prue was in labor and Andy was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his child. Suddenly there was a loud gasp of pain from Prue and then a small cry of a newborn. He rushed to her side and was greeted by a baby girl.

"What's her name?" asked the nurse.

Prue and Andy looked at each other and said together, "Vanessa."

Within two hours, their precious baby girl was out of the room and out of their lives forever. Prue left the hospital a little while later; she and Grams made a pact never to tell Piper or Phoebe that they had a niece.


	4. Meet the Fitzgeralds

Chapter Four: Meet the Fitzgeralds

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot and Vanessa.

16 years later, Vanessa was part of a big family. Her mom, Julie, and her dad, Mike, hadn't been able to have kids of their own so they adopted seven. Vanessa was the third oldest. Brad, the oldest, was 18. Rebecca, the older sister, was 17. After Vanessa, there were the twins Tyler (a girl and older by 5 minutes) and Samantha, both 14. Then Tommy, 12, and finally Kristie, 8. They made up the Fitzgerald family.

When Vanessa was placed in the orphanage, she was very lucky. Two days after she arrived, Julie and Mike came looking for another little girl. They fell instantly in love with Vanessa and took her home as soon as the paperwork was filled out. Brad and Rebecca loved having another kid in the family and helped out whenever they could.

Vanessa had been blessed with a good life, but she felt like a part of her was missing. Julie and Mike had told all of their children that they were adopted when they were old enough to handle the information. Most of the kids had mixed emotions on the matter: emotions ranging from anger to sadness to contentment. Vanessa felt sad that her parents obviously didn't want her but happy that she was with parents that did want her.

She always thought of Julie and Mike as her parents, even after they told her she was adopted. They were her parents in her mind, they just didn't happen to conceive her. However, she still felt like a part of her was missing. After contemplating all the aspects of her life, she decided that it must be that she never knew her birth parents. She talked to her adopted parents and they decided that she could try and contact them.


	5. The Quest

Chapter Five: The Quest

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Fitzgerald family

Vanessa was very excited and incredibly nervous. After a lot of pleading and begging, she had finally gotten Brad to agree to take her back to the orphanage so she could talk to the employees there about her biological parents. Brad was very reluctant to take her because he got the feeling that things would never be the same if Vanessa found her real parents. He eventually caved because Vanessa was his sister and he wanted her to be happy.

"I'll pick you back up in an hour, okay Ness?" Brad called out from the car.

"Yeah, thanks Brad. I'll see you later," Vanessa said distractedly. She barely looked back after he pulled away.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door to the orphanage and walked inside. All around her were kids of all ages playing a variety of board games and telling each other jokes. Looking at them, Vanessa felt like an idiot. Why am I here, she thought, I'm happy and I could just be setting myself up for disappointment.

"Um, hi," Vanessa said to the receptionist. "I-I was w-w-wondering if you had any in-in-information about a baby girl being brought here about sixteen years ago?"

The receptionist looked up at her, giving her a reassuring smile. "We've had several; can you be anymore specific?"

Vanessa told the woman she was looking for her own birth parents. The woman was very sympathetic- many people had come in looking for their birth parents. She asked Vanessa for her name, the hospital where she was born, and birth date. Once the information had been provided, she typed a few things on the computer and looked at the results.

"Well, you're in luck. You seem to be the only baby brought to us from that hospital that day. So, let's see. Your parents were Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. Unfortunately, that's all the information I have," the receptionist said.

"Thanks so much," Vanessa replied. She smiled and walked out the door. Once outside, she let out a sigh of relief. She started pacing back and forth a few streets, waiting for Brad to show up again. On a whim, she walked over to the payphone and grabbed the phonebook. Flipping quickly to the H's, she started skimming the pages for Halliwell.

To her disappointment, Prue Halliwell wasn't listed, but there was a Piper Halliwell. Even though the number was unlisted, there was an address. Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly entered the address as a memo for later. Smiling to herself, she noticed Brad's car pull into the lot and quickly walked over to it.

"Any luck?" Brad asked as soon as she buckled her seat belt.

"I got their names, but nothing else to go on," Vanessa replied. "Can we just go home now, I'm starving."


	6. Meeting the Halliwells

Chapter Six: Meeting the Halliwells

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Fitzgeralds.

Two days later, Vanessa was lying on her bed looking at the Halliwell address. She bit her lip and then decided to pay them a visit. She walked down the stairs and was grabbing her bus pass when a voice stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" Vanessa stopped at the sound of her father's voice.

"Out, dad. I'll be back by dinnertime," she said casually hoping he would stop questioning her.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. Vanessa sighed and muttered, "just my luck."

Louder she replied, "I'm meeting some friends in San Francisco." She couldn't believe she had just lied to her father; she knew she would be in BIG trouble if he found out.

Her father shrugged, "Okay, but did you ask your mother or myself first?" Vanessa lowered her eyes and shook her head.

"It slipped my mind, I'm sorry. Can I still go?" she said hopefully.

Her father looked at her for a moment and finally nodded his head, "Just be back by dinnertime."

Vanessa smiled at him and gave him a hug before leaving the house. She walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. I hope they like me, she thought. The bus pulled up and she climbed in showing the driver her pass. Forty minutes later, the driver pulled over again and she disembarked.

She took a deep breath and started walking in the direction of the house. Ten minutes later, she was at her final destination. She looked up at the house and felt like she was complete; like that part of her that was missing had just been found. She quickly walked up the steps and hesitantly knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Vanessa heard a voice say, "About time Piper, what did you do- get lost in your own club?" The voice stopped as the woman saw who was outside.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Prue Halliwell?" Vanessa said. The woman's eyes started clouding over and she quietly said, "No, I'm her sister Phoebe. You must have never gotten the news: she died years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Vanessa quickly said, "but I think I'm her daughter." The woman stopped for a second and then looked behind Vanessa's shoulder.

"Piper, this kid thinks she's Prue's daughter. What should we do: send her away or let her in?" the woman said to the newcomer.

The woman who was obviously Piper looked shocked. "I think we should let her in, Phoebe, and then go contact Grams," she said.

Phoebe shrugged, and then stood back to let Vanessa enter. Piper followed and then led them all into the attic of all places. Vanessa was a bit confused, but decided to let it slide; it wasn't her house and they could entertain visitors wherever they wanted. Phoebe started getting candles out and placing them in a circle around Vanessa. Piper stood off to one side, looking very closely at Vanessa.

Vanessa started freaking out a little bit when Phoebe started lighting the candles. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Lighting the candles that we need to summon Grams," Phoebe said. Summon, thought Vanessa. O-kay, whatever. Vanessa wasn't a religious person; she was an agnostic after all, but she still didn't believe in witches.

Once the candles were lit, Piper moved to stand with Phoebe behind a podium that held a book. "We summon you, Grams," they said together. "We have some questions that need answers, and we summon you." A bunch of lights gathered in the center of the circle and they transformed into a person. Vanessa almost fainted from shock.

"You called," said Grams, "what kind of questions can you possibly have for me today?"

Phoebe and Piper motioned towards Vanessa, who looked like a person in shock- wide eyes and a bit white. Grams moved towards Vanessa and then directed her next question at her.

"Who are you dear? And what are you doing here?" Grams said gently.

Vanessa blinked several times before answering, "My name is Vanessa. I was adopted when I was a baby and I came looking for my parents. The woman at the orphanage said my mother was Prue Halliwell and Andy Trudeau. I looked up the last name Halliwell in the phonebook and here I am."

Grams sighed, "I was afraid this would happen eventually." She looked over at the sisters who looked surprised. "This is indeed your sister's daughter and this is a long story. Sit down," she added.


	7. Reactions

Chapter Seven: Reactions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Fitzgeralds

Phoebe and Piper sat there with their mouths hanging open. They had just learned that their deceased sister had had a child and that she was sitting in front of them.

"How did you manage to keep a secret that big Grams?" Piper asked once the story was finished.

"Well, I gave Prue some herbs in that tea to keep her looking pregnant from the two of you. Then she made me swear never to tell you and then I died, so the secret became easier to keep," Grams replied.

During the course of the story, Vanessa had sat there with her arms around her knees. Now she stood up and said softly, "I realize this is a shock to you. I understand that you probably have a lot to think about; so I'm going to go home now." She walked over to the door to the attic but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"You're part of this family, whether we knew about you or not," Phoebe stated. Piper nodded her head in agreement before adding, "Admittedly, this is a shock. We never knew we were aunts, but I think Phoebe and I can both agree that you belong here, with us." Phoebe smiled and nodded her head.

Swallowing back tears, Vanessa smiled before saying, "I would love that more than anything in the world: to know my real family. But, I have an adopted family that we miss me terribly. I think you need to have a talk with them before anything else happens." The sisters looked at each other and then Piper said, "We have to talk to your other aunt, Paige, and then we'll talk to your adopted parents tomorrow, deal?"

Vanessa was quite happy with the arrangement and all three of them went back downstairs to talk some more. Hours passed and Vanessa learned that both of her parents were dead. She was very sad to never have met them, but was glad that she got the chance to meet her aunts. She felt perfectly at home with them. She suddenly looked at the clock and got up quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I told my dad I'd be home by dinnertime and that's in half an hour. It takes me forty minutes by bus, so I have to go." And she ran out the door.


	8. Telling the Truth

Chapter Eight: Telling the Truth

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the Fitzgeralds still.

Vanessa burst through the door of her house ten minutes late. Dinner had started without her; she could see her family around the dinner table chatting happily. It's going to break their hearts when I tell them, she thought, but this is something I need to do. Throwing her stuff on the couch she walked into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," she said, "I missed the bus and had to wait for another one." Her father looked up at her and motioned to the food, "Come and eat Vanessa. We made your favorite- chicken enchiladas." Vanessa grinned and started filling her plate.

"This is delicious," she said a few minutes later. "Hey, can I talk to you guys later?" she asked her parents. Julie and Mike looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

After dinner, the kids cleaned up and the parents went to wait for Vanessa in the family room. Vanessa came out of the kitchen five minutes later and sat down on one of the chairs across from the couch. She took a deep breath and looked at her shoes.

"I didn't go to San Francisco with friends," she stated. "I lied; I went to San Francisco to look for my adopted parents." Julie and Mike started at this, but Vanessa shook her head at them. "I'm only going to have the courage to say this once, so please, no interruptions. I'll answer all questions later."

Vanessa took another deep breath and continued, "I went to Halliwell Manor and met two of my aunts. They talked to me for hours and one of the first things they told me was that my real mom and dad were dead. They offered me a home with them, but I told them that they'd have to talk to you. I left them an address and phone number and, supposedly, they'll be here sometime tomorrow." She gave them an abbreviated version because she didn't know how her parents would react if she told them that her aunts had summoned a dead woman.

Julie and Mike looked at each other and then back to their daughter. "Um, okay. So, you lied to me and then told perfect strangers that you'd possibly live with them?" her father said angrily.

"Daddy, they're not perfect strangers. They're my aunts," Vanessa replied. She looked to her mother for help, but found none.

"You went behind our backs," her mother started. Vanessa cut her off quickly, "Actually, I didn't. You told me it was okay to go looking for them."

"We didn't think you'd go through with it Vanessa. We thought it was just a phase," cried her mother. Vanessa looked at her in shock.

"A phase mother?" she shouted, "I want to know my real family."

Her mother burst into tears at that and Mike turned to his wife in the hopes of comforting her. Vanessa watched them, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Mom, I'm sorry. You and dad have been incredible parents to me; now that I know that my real parents are dead, I'd like to get to know the rest of my relatives. You guys are my parents in my head, but in my heart I know that I need this- I need to know my aunts- more than anything." Vanessa watched as her mother slowly nodded.

"Okay, baby. We'll talk with them tomorrow. Now go to the movies with the rest of your siblings; we'll also finish this tomorrow," Julie said as she wiped away her tears.

Vanessa stood up and walked around to her mother. Leaning down she kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you mom."


	9. Family Meets Family

Chapter Nine: Family Meets Family

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the Fitzgeralds. Characters from Charmed are not mine.

The next morning, Vanessa was very nervous. She hadn't left her room, not even for breakfast. She had told her Brad and Rebecca about her little adventure the day before, but hadn't wanted to worry her younger siblings. Rebecca had been aloof towards her ever since and Brad had been only slighter happier.

Vanessa sat on her bed, praying that she had done the right thing. She heard her family downstairs laughing like nothing had changed and, for the first time, Vanessa felt like she wasn't part of this family- like she was an outsider. She heard her mom send out the younger kids to pick some vegetables from the garden and the older two out to run some errands for her.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Vanessa jumped off her bed and ran to the door. She opened it and let her three aunts in. She showed them into the family room and they sat down on one of the couches. Vanessa hurried into the kitchen and found her parents preparing themselves.

"They're here," she said. Her parents followed her into the family room and then shooed her out of the room.

"We want to talk to these people without you in the room. We'll call you back in a few minutes," said her mother. Vanessa nodded and then walked back upstairs to her room. She started nervously pacing her room, waiting to be called back in. Ten minutes later, she heard her father's voice calling her and she rushed back downstairs.

"We've been talking," Mike started, "we think it's a good idea to spend some time with your aunts. However, we don't want you completely forgetting us, so we want you to come back sometimes." Vanessa gave him a look and stated, "Like I could forget you guys." Turning to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, Vanessa smiled and asked, "So, I'm living with you guys then?"

"Yep," replied Paige. "We were hoping to take you back to San Francisco with us today, but your parents think it's better if we wait a few days. They're willing to go along with whatever decision you come to though."

Vanessa thought about that for a few seconds and then looked at her parents. "I love you both so much, but I think I'm just going to pack a few things now and leave with them today. You understand right?"

Her parents nodded and gave her tearful smiles. Vanessa gave a little shriek and ran upstairs to pack. Fifteen minutes later, she finished zipping up her suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

"I'm ready," she called to her aunts. Piper took her suitcase out to the car while Vanessa started saying her good-byes to her parents. Phoebe and Paige stood back a little, feeling a little awkward. When Vanessa had given each of her parents one last big hug, she asked them a question.

"What are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

Her parents were quiet for a few seconds and then her father responded, "We're telling them the truth: that you found your aunts and you're spending some time with them, but you'll be back." Vanessa nodded and then blew them each a kiss and then walked out the front door.


	10. The Halliwell Secret

Chapter Ten: The Family Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the Fitzgeralds.

Vanessa settled into her new home very quickly. She had felt like this was home last time she had been there, and now it was home. The day after she arrived, Piper came to talk with her.

"Phoebe, Paige, and I need to have a talk with you," she began. "You haven't done anything wrong," she quickly added at the look on Vanessa's face. "We just have a few things we have to tell you that we couldn't let your parents know."

Vanessa followed Piper to the attic where her other aunts were already located. Piper joined them around the podium with the book that Vanessa remembered from her last visit.

"Our family has a secret," Phoebe began, "we are witches descended from the line of Melinda Warren."

"This book in front of us," Paige added, "is our Book of Shadows. In it there are pages filled with spells and information about demons."

Vanessa was blinking rapidly at them. What are they talking about, she thought, we're witches?

"We each have special powers," Piper contributed. "My power is the ability to freeze time and blow things up."

"Mine is to orb and call things to me," Paige said.

"And mine," said Phoebe, "is the power of premonition and levitation. Since you are Prue's daughter, we figure your power will be similar to hers. She could move things with her mind."

They all needed to go to the loony bin, thought Vanessa, there was no way she had these weird powers they were talking about. Out loud she only said, "Is this some sort of weird joke or something? Because I don't get it."

Piper sighed, "I know this sounds completely out there, but trust us, our powers are real. This is no elaborate joke we're playing on you; this is our reality."

Vanessa slowly blinked at her. "Okay, so if this is real, how do you know I have these powers?"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other and thought hard. "Have you ever moved things when you were feeling a particular emotion?" Phoebe tried.

Vanessa thought very hard and then replied, "I've never been able to move things unless I picked them up and moved them by hand. Is there some sort of test that could prove once and for all that I have powers?"

This time Piper tried, "Okay, see this book?" Vanessa nodded. "We are good witches, our blood runs in your veins so you're a good witch too. That means you can touch it. Try moving the book without hands."

Vanessa looked at the book and focused on the book. In her head she saw the book flying to her hands and she concentrated hard on that thought. The book soared over to her and she dropped it in shock.

"Does that prove it?" Paige asked. Vanessa dumbly nodded. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Do I always have to concentrate that hard to get things to move?" The sisters thought about that and then Piper realized something.

"Possibly. You are only a witch because of your mother. Your father was a human with no magical blood or powers. So, technically, you are a half witch. That might be why you have to concentrate so hard. If you practice at it, it should get easier though."

Vanessa nodded and then concentrated hard on the book again, making it soar back to its original position.

"There is one more thing," Phoebe declared. "You can't tell anyone about your powers or our own. Not even your other family. This stays between the four of us and whatever magical creatures already know us." Vanessa nodded her head and swore that she wouldn't tell a soul.


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter Eleven: Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing Charmed-related. I only own the Fitzgeralds and the plot.

Over the next couple of days, Vanessa kept busy. Since she didn't have a job, Piper had asked her to help out around the house. Vanessa obliged and spent practically all of her time cleaning up.

At the end of the week, Phoebe found Vanessa in her new room texting a friend. "Hey can I ask you something?" Phoebe asked casually. Vanessa looked up and said, "Sure, what's up?"

"It's about your abilities. We think that you should practice at it while you're in the house. Start with something simple, like moving the tissues closer to you or something. We don't want you to overdo it, so Piper recommended that you try not to move big things yet."

Vanessa said that she would work on her powers and said goodnight to her aunt. Thinking over what Phoebe had told her, Vanessa decided that tonight would be a good a time as any to start practicing. She noticed her hairbrush sitting on her dresser and thought about it coming over to herself so she could brush the knots out before bed. At first the brush only wobbled. Once Vanessa focused harder, the brush soared over and she began to brush her long, black hair.

While Vanessa quickly braided her hair, she thought about what else she could do with her powers. She realized that her pajamas were in the closet. Closing her eyes, Vanessa focused all of her energy into opening the closet door. She opened her eyes and the world spun. I shouldn't have done that, she thought, I used up too much of my energy.

Falling to her knees, Vanessa crawled to the bed and climbed onto it, trying to focus on something that would make the room stop spinning. She looked up at the dream catcher she had put up that morning and focused on it. After a good thirty seconds, the world stopped spinning and Vanessa found herself with a killer migraine. She winced at the light coming from her lamp and turned it off.

Blinking at the abrupt darkness, Vanessa wondered if the Halliwell's would have anything to help her headache. Stumbling downstairs to the kitchen, she looked around for some chamomile tea. Her mother had always given her some when Vanessa complained of a headache.

"What are you looking for?" Piper's voice sounded incredibly loud.

"Chamomile," Vanessa whispered. "I've got a major headache." Piper walked over and opened a cabinet, taking out some tea packets. Piper smiled at Vanessa and gently guided her to the table.

"Sit, I'll get it for you," Piper said. Vanessa whispered thanks and then she started rubbing her fingers against her temple, hoping for some relief. A couple minutes later, Piper put a mug in front of Vanessa and then sat across from her.

"Careful it's hot," Piper said. Vanessa took a sip from the mug and then started breathing in the scent. "You look kind of like her," Piper continued, "You have her nose to start and some of your personality traits are similar to hers too." Vanessa didn't say a word but gently rubbed her nose, thinking of the mother she had never known.

Suddenly, Piper stood up and said, "The best thing for a headache is sleep. So finish the tea and just leave it by the sink; I'll get to it tomorrow. And then, you should go straight to bed." Vanessa nodded her gratitude and took another sip. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, Piper was gone.

Ten minutes later, Vanessa felt much better. She still had a headache, but it wasn't as bad as before. She decided that before bed, she would try to move something very small and light. Looking around her room, Vanessa tried to move her cell phone from her desk to her hand. Looking at her cell phone, Vanessa thought about it moving to her hand, but she made sure not to think to hard. She blinked once and then felt a weight in her hand. Smiling slightly, Vanessa lookeddown at her cell phone and then moved it back to her desk.She climbed into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning, Vanessa woke up feeling refreshed. On impulse, she thought about her ipod and it moved from her purse to her hand. I'm getting it, Vanessa thought cheerfully. She then moved her ipod to her desk using her abilities. Feeling joyous, Vanessa got up to get ready for the day.

When she got downstairs, she found her aunts in the middle of their morning routine. Piper making breakfast, Phoebe flipping through the paper, and Paige yawning into her coffee. Vanessa smiled and then brightly said, "Morning all!" Three pairs of eyes moved to the doorway and in each of them Vanessa saw that they were happy to see her.

"Anything I can do to help?" Vanessa wanted to know. Everybody shook their heads, so Vanessa sat down at the table. Phoebe looked over at her and asked, "Have you been practicing?" Vanessa nodded and to prove it, moved the section of the paper she wanted from the stack over to her. Looking a bit smug, Vanessa started reading her section. Rolling her eyes slightly, Phoebe nodded and said, "You're getting it. Soon, you may even be ready for bigger things."

At this, Vanessa looked up eagerly; "Can I try now?" Piper thought about that and then asked how much effort it took to get the paper. "Not much," Vanessa responded. Piper considered and then asked Vanessa to get her the spatula that was across the kitchen from Piper. Vanessa looked over at the spatula and said, "That's not bigger, Aunt Piper. I want to try something bigger."

Phoebe looked over at Piper and then dragged Vanessa out to the next room. "I don't think you're quite ready for couches, but what about that lamp?" Phoebe motioned in the lamp's direction. Vanessa looked at the lamp and then imagined it floating. Nothing happened and Vanessa looked down, disappointed. Using a finger, Phoebe brought Vanessa's face level again and said, "Use a little bit more force this time, you'll get there yet."

Vanessa took a breath and then imagined the lamp hovering above the table it was on. Using a little bit more energy, Vanessa managed to levitate the lamp. Setting it back down carefully, Vanessa smiled widely and cried, "Yea! I think I got it now."

Phoebe smiled at Vanessa's reaction and then said, "A bit more practice and you'll be golden. But, you're not ready to help us if a demon comes. If one does show up, go to your room and don't come out until we say it's clear. We don't want you getting hurt, so practice and then we'll decide when you are ready." Vanessa sighed and then hung her head in assent. She understood why her aunt was being so cautious: they didn't want to lose her right after they had reunited.

I don't even believe these demons exist, she thought stubbornly, I know that our powers are real; I've had the proof. I've had no proof that demons are real, but they were right about my powers so they're also probably right about demons. Suddenly, she heard a crash from the next roomand a voice yelling, "Oh, not again. Can't we get through breakfast?" Vanessa recognized her aunt Paige's voice and smiled before running to the kitchen door.

Inside, two men were throwing fireballs and energy balls at Piper and Paige. Vanessa watched entranced as Phoebe joined her sisters and the three of them said a spell. Vanessa couldn't understand the words and assumed it was in a different language. The demons started screaming in agony and then they went up in smoke.

"Are they gone?" Vanessa's words broke the silence. The sister's nodded and then Phoebe said, "Didn't I tell you to go up to your room if there was a demon attack?" Vanessa lowered her head in shame; she had completely forgotten her aunt's words being so caught up in watching the action.

"Just do it next time, okay?" Paige said. "We understand that it's the first demon you've seen and watching these attacks is like watching a car accident: you can't look away, but you can't stop it either. We'll teach you what you need to know and then you can help us. For now, start looking through the Book and learn about the different demons and spells." Vanessa nodded and then headed upstairs, intent on researching demons as soon as possible.


	12. To Tell or Not to Tell

Chapter Twelve: To Tell or Not To Tell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I own the Fitzgeralds and plot.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers- I love the feedback I'm getting. I love you guys- and keep reading! Lol!

Vanessa loved living with the Charmed One's and immensely enjoyed learning about magic, but she missed her other family terribly. One day, she left a note for her aunts and then took a bus to her old hometown.

After the forty minute bus ride, Vanessa felt sore and stiff. She got off the bus and stretched before continuing towards her home. Searching for her keys, Vanessa heard a commotion out in the backyard. She gave up her search and instead headed for the gate that would lead her to the backyard.

She stopped when she saw all of her siblings in the middle of a water fight. She fought the urge to laugh and opened the gate. At the sound of the gate opening, the kids stopped their game and turned as one to look at Vanessa.

"Hey," Vanessa said hoping she sounded normal, "you don't have to stop on my account." Tyler smiled and then splashed her sister with water. Vanessa shrieked and the water fight continued with enthusiasm.

After a good five minutes, Vanessa called for a time-out and the kids all lay down on the grass to dry off.

"So, how do you like living with your aunts?" asked Vanessa's younger brother Tommy.

"It's fun, but I miss you guys here," Vanessa responded as honestly as she could. For a split second she thought about telling them about her powers, but remembered her promise. Vanessa sighed heavily and turned toward Rebecca, "Are you still pissed off at me for locating my biological relatives?"

Rebecca glanced over at her and then directed her gaze back to the clouds. "No, I'm happy for you. As long as you still spend some time here." Vanessa shot her sister a look and then rolled her eyes. Vanessa knew that Brad had talked to Rebecca, but Rebecca was still a bit cold to Vanessa.

A few hours later, the twins pulled Vanessa away from a card game she had been playing with Kristie. Vanessa promised her youngest sibling that they could finish later and then walked back out to the garden with Tyler and Samantha.

"What's up guys?" Vanessa asked as soon as they closed the door. The twins looked at her and then looked at each other.

"We know something is different about you, Ness," Samantha started.

"We could tell as soon as you walked into the backyard," continued Tyler, "and when I asked how it was like living with them, you answered but then you held something back."

"I did not," Vanessa automatically got defensive. She couldn't tell them, she had promised. And yet, part of her wished she could; she didn't like keeping secrets from her family.

The twins looked at each other again before Samantha stated, "The rest of them noticed it too; they'll probably do what we did, so you're warned."

Vanessa closed her eyes and wished she hadn't appeared so suspicious. When she reopened them, the twins were staring at her expectantly. Vanessa shook her head and went back inside.

It happened again after lunch too. This time, it was Tommy who pulled her aside. He made the excuse more plausible: he wanted help with dishes. As Vanessa handed him another dish to dry, Tommy started asking questions.

"What are they like?" he started. Vanessa told him that her aunts were cool people who worked just like their parents.

"So I haven't spent as much time with them as I would've liked. But the weekend's coming up, so we'll have more time together then," Vanessa concluded.

Tommy nodded and then asked another question, "What do you do there?" Vanessa was now convinced that, by the end of the questioning, Tommy would report back to either Brad or Rebecca with his findings. So, she said the obvious answer, "Same stuff I do around here. Chores and fun stuff."

"What sort of fun stuff?" Tommy asked. Vanessa knew she if she was going to tell any of her relatives about her powers, it would not be her younger brother.

"You know me: I think reading and messing around on the computer is fun. That's what I do there, too." Vanessa handed her brother the last glass and then went up to her bedroom. Brad was there to greet her, "So, what are you hiding?"

Vanessa glared at her oldest sibling and the replied, "Nothing; I'm not hiding anything from you." Brad looked skeptical and then he said quietly, "Vanessa, I've known you your entire life. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't deny it."

Vanessa looked at her brother and smiled slightly. "Okay," she finally said, "maybe there is a couple of things that I'm keeping from you. But they're female things that you would have no interest in whatsoever." Phoebe did say that our powers are passed down from the females in our family, Vanessa thought, so I'm not completely lying. Of course, this is something he would be entirely interested in.

Suddenly Vanessa's phone went off, cutting into her thoughts. "I'll leave you to get that," Brad said before leaving. Vanessa grabbed her phone from her purse and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Vanessa, it's your Aunt Piper. I just wanted to know how long you're staying there. For dinner purposes." Vanessa smiled at how sweet her Aunt Piper was and they continued to talk for five minutes about nothing at all. Vanessa decided that she was going to be spending a night with her parents and then she would return home the next morning.

After her phone call, Vanessa raced downstairs to make sure it was okay with her parents. Obviously it was and they sat down to dinner a few hours later. Vanessa was more content then she had been in awhile- she didn't feel like an outsider anymore, plus she had another family waiting for her return.

A/N: Not my best work in my opinion- I had some writer's block during this chapter which is why it took so long to update. Hopefully, my writer's block has been cured and the next chapter will be up faster.


	13. Getting Caught

Chapter Thirteen: Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I own the Fitzgeralds and the plot.

A/N: Apples to Apples is an amazing game: everyone should play it!

After dinner, the Fitzgerald's played a game of _Apples to Apples. _The whole family was laughing hysterically as Julie chose choirboys as dreamy.

"Ha! I told you she would so go for that," Kristie exclaimed gleefully. The others grumbled because their card hadn't been chosen. After Tommy won the game, Mike sent his younger kids to bed. Tommy and Kristie rolled their eyes and left, grumbling the whole way up the stairs. The twins looked at their father and quickly made up excuses why they had to be in a different room. The remaining three looked from one parent to the other, wondering what was going on.

Brad turned to Vanessa and they shared a confused look. Both shrugged and then turned to their sister who also looked confused. Their mother cleared her throat and then began.

"Let me first state that no one is in trouble. Your father and I just noticed some tension between you and wondered if anyone had anything to say." Julie looked to her husband for confirmation and when he nodded she continued.

"As your mother, I feel I know you each very well. I've watched you grow up into the young adults you are today. I know when you're happy or sad or angry or whatever, having seen a wide variety of these emotions from you throughout the years.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that something is bothering you, Rebecca. I'll also guess that it has something to do with Vanessa finding her aunts. Am I right?"

Rebecca glanced at Vanessa before turning to her mother; "I'm fine with it, mother. It's her choice, so I know I shouldn't ruin this for her. I do feel, however, that she was hasty in her decision."

Vanessa was not very surprised by this and she quickly interjected, "Like you said, it's my decision. I respect your feelings on the matter, but it's not really your concern. I'm not destroying anything that I'm aware of; if anything, I'm completing something for myself."

"Don't you think you're being selfish then?" Rebecca replied scathingly. Brad looked up at her in surprise. "And don't you think you're being harsh?"

Julie and Mike asked for peace from their children before continuing. "We want you to agree to a truce. You can sulk in separate corners if you want to, but we're not letting you leave this room without accomplishing something, understand?" Mike said.

Three mouths dropped open at his words before all three started talking at once. "You're putting us in a time-out?"

"What? But that's ludicrous!"

"Dad, really. You've got to be joking." Mike looked at his children and then stood up and left the room, followed closely by his wife. Looking over her shoulder, Julie called out to her shocked offspring, "We'll be back in 20 minutes. I hope you've made progress." She walked through the door and then softly closed it.

Vanessa looked at her two older siblings before blurting out to Rebecca, "Why can't you just be happy for me?" Rebecca refused to answer her, choosing instead to walk over to a corner and sit down moodily. "Fine," Vanessa said, "act like an immature 5-year old." Brad turned to her and shook his head at her, silencing her with a look.

"Whatever," Vanessa muttered under her breath. Brad looked from one sister to another before attempting to mediate the situation. "Rebecca, can you try not to make it obvious that you don't like Vanessa's choice? And Vanessa, can you try not to antagonize Rebecca by flaunting the fact that you found members of your biological family?"

Startled by the last fact, both sisters looked at their older brother.

"You're jealous?" Vanessa started.

"How dare you!" Rebecca cried out. Vanessa now understood why Rebecca was so distant towards her and why she also didn't approve of Vanessa's choice. It wasn't common knowledge that Rebecca had also tried to contact her biological parents. Unlike Vanessa, though, Rebecca's parents were both very much alive and really didn't want a reminder of their past in the form of their daughter. Rebecca had been extremely depressed, but that had turned to fury after a few weeks. She hadn't wanted Vanessa to have the same experience and thought that distancing herself would guilt Vanessa into not locating her family.

Rebecca was crying by the end of her story and Vanessa hesitantly walked over to her older sister. Reaching out tentatively, Vanessa wrapped her arms around Rebecca and rocked her gently, letting her sister's tears soak her shirt. After a minute, Brad softly cleared his throat and tried again, "Truce?"

Rebecca and Vanessa looked at each other and then nodded. Two minutes later, Julie and Mike walked in to find their three oldest kids in the middle of a three-way thumb war. "So, everything worked out now?" Mike asked. Rebecca looked to her siblings and then answered for all of them, "Yep."

Twenty minutes later, Vanessa was in her room, flipping through CDs. Looking around her room, she wondered where she put her 3 Doors Down cd. Suddenly locating it on top of her jewelry box. Moving her eyes from that spot to her hand, she used a little force and the CD soared over to her. Unknown to her, her little brother Tommy had seen her telekinetic powers and he now raced to his siblings to tell them the astounding news.

Ten minutes later, Brad knocked on her door. He walked in and was followed by the rest of the family, minus the parents. Looking from a sister to a brother, Vanessa wondered why they were all in her room. "What's up?" she asked cautiously.

"Why don't you tell us," Samantha said.

"Yeah, we need you to explain something to us," Tyler continued for her sister.

"Tommy saw you do something, something unbelievable," Rebecca ended.

Vanessa stopped breathing for a second and she turned to Tommy for a complete explanation. Tommy met her gaze at first, but then looked down shyly.

"You moved something, without touching it," he stated simply. Vanessa was now breathing slowly, trying to avoid hyperventilating. Brad noticed this and raised his eyebrows at her, "Going to tell him that's impossible or are you going to prove it?" Vanessa looked at each of her siblings before sighing, giving up. Her aunts would have to understand; she didn't tell them, they found out themselves. Even in her head, it sounded like a weak excuse.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on her pillow and sent it to Kristie, hitting her over the head. Kristie jumped a foot in the air and then laughed. "No fair, if we're having a pillow fight you have to warn us." Vanessa smiled at her littlest sister, who seemed to like the idea of telekinesis. Tommy still seemed unsure of what he should think, but the twins started backing away from her slowly. It broke Vanessa's heart to look at her older brother and saw the look on his face. Brad and Rebecca looked like they had just seen an alien or ghost.

"Well, say something," Vanessa said. The twins froze at the sound of her voice and then Tyler said timidly, "Are you going to turn us into toads?" Vanessa laughed at the idea and said, "No, silly. I can't do that. I'm not a witch; I just have these weird powers." Turning to the rest of the family, she shrugged at them, "Anything else?"

Rebecca came out of her shock and then whispered, "If you had never met them, this would never have happened. You'd still be Vanessa Fitzgerald, a normal average girl with no super-freaky powers. They've made you a freak." Vanessa's eyes started watering at her sister's words.

Brad took a deep breath and then ushered everyone out. Turning back to Vanessa, he said, "Rebecca is partially right you know. If you never met your aunts this wouldn't have happened. She was wrong to call you a freak though."

"Brad," Vanessa quickly said before he left, "you have to find a way to make sure no one tells mom and dad or anyone for that matter. This is a secret."

Brad thought about that before stating, "I can't promise for the rest of them, but I won't tell anyone. Rebecca probably won't want to be associated with the idea of witchcraft and will therefore 'forget' this ever happened. Tommy's still confused and the twins are too afraid you'll change them into animals in their sleep to bother. Be warned of Kristie though, she'll want to bring you to school for show-and-tell."

Vanessa turned around and headed for bed, wondering if she ought to tell her parents herself or if she should just go back to Halliwell Manor for good. Cutting herself off from the Fitzgerald clan seemed like a good idea, at least for awhile. She decided that the next morning she would come clean with her parents and then leave straightaway.


	14. Telling the Truth Again

Chapter Fourteen: Telling the Truth Again

Disclaimer: As always, Charmed doesn't belong to me. The plotline, thankfully, does.

That night Vanessa didn't sleep well at all; she tossed and turned, plagued with the thought that her parents may disown her due to her true heritage. In the short time she did spend asleep, her dreams were full of the various outcomes that could happen in the morning. In one scene, her parents stood before her unable to say a word until she walked out the door. In another, her parents yelled and screamed at her for being a freak before they kicked her out of their door and their lives. The most unlikely scenario had her aunts blasting down the door and casting a spell on either Vanessa or Vanessa's family. If Vanessa had no idea what she was going to tell her mom and dad, she was even more concerned what she was going to say to her aunts for accidentally showing the family secret.

Bolting awake from the last scenario, wherein Piper froze the room before binding Vanessa's powers, Vanessa glanced nervously around her room. Everything was exactly as it had been yesterday, as if the room didn't know yet that everything had changed. Taking a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, Vanessa deliberately walked between the closet and dresser, getting ready for the day.

Opening the door, she was surprised at how quiet the house seemed. It was already after 8, so her parents should've been up and in the kitchen preparing breakfast before Mike left for work. The rest of the family should've been talking loudly trying to make the slow pokes among them work faster at their various morning chores. Vanessa herself, had it been a normal day, would've been down helping her mother flip pancakes or cook eggs. Yet it was surprisingly quiet, as if everyone was afraid of making any noise.

The quiet was, thankfully, a peaceful silence. Vanessa had partially been expecting an awkward silence after last night's run-in with her siblings, but she was not met with complete silence when she finally made it to the kitchen. There was noise. The usual morning noise- the sizzle of the pancake batter, the lawn mower, running water, pens scratching, feet tapping, and breathing.

"Morning everyone!" Vanessa greeted uncertainly. She was answered with various morning greetings from her family before her mother asked for help flipping pancakes.

The traditional morning routine continued as before, with hesitant conversation starting between siblings. While flipping pancakes, Vanessa thought about the various ways she could tell her parents about her powers. The dream from the night before weighed heavy on her mind, but she knew her parents loved her no matter what. Hopefully her newfound powers wouldn't change that.

Once the family was seated around the table, and everyone's plate was filled, Vanessa took her chance and started talking.

"Mom, Dad," she began, "there's something I need to tell you."

Her siblings quickly shoved food in their mouths, eyes trained on the plate in front of them, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Please don't interrupt. Please don't ask questions. Honestly, the less you know, the better it'll be for you."

Julie and Mike had been eyeing their other six children suspiciously, but at the last statement, they glanced at each other nervously wondering what was going on.

Vanessa cleared her throat and continued, "Meeting my aunts wasn't the only thing that's happened to me lately. In fact, if I hadn't met them, I never would've known my true heritage. There's really no easy way to say this and I'm sorry for the shock you're about to receive. Mom, Dad; I'm telekinetic. I know you know what that word means, but you need to listen. I can move things without touching them.

"Last night, Tommy caught me using these powers and tattled to everyone else except you. The point is: I wasn't supposed to let anyone know about my telekinetic abilities. I'm not sure what consequences I'll have to face now. I'm just glad I won't have to hide my powers from you, assuming you'll ever let me back in the house again."

Julie jumped up, exclaiming, "Of course, you'll be allowed in the house. You're my daughter and NOTHING will change that!"

Vanessa smiled at her mom before continuing. "Having these powers is a gift. But with the good comes the bad, and this is the part that I'm going to be as vague on as I possibly can be. My aunts and I are witches- we can cast spells and make things happen by mixing potions. Unfortunately, there are bad people in the world who would do whatever it takes to kill us. By killing us, these bad people can take our powers. My aunts have been doing this for as long as I've been alive, so they have experience protecting themselves. They're teaching me how to protect myself, so I can still have a typical teenage life without endangering my friends or family. It's still a risk, though, and I don't want to put any of you in danger. So my visits here may be limited until I am fully capable of protecting you. I know the simplest of ways to protect everyone and, if it's alright with everyone, I'd like to put up protective crystals during my next visit. That would give me time to charge them with protective energy so bad guys can't use any of you against me."

Every member of the Fitzgerald family was staring wide-eyed at Vanessa. She knew she had put far more information into that speech than she should have, but the idea of demons using her family as leverage scared her. She knew she would do anything a demon or warlock would want her to do, so long as her family remained unharmed. If she managed to get a head-start by keeping them protected now, she may prevent a demon from taking them in the future.

As if by magic of its own, each person starting talking at the same time.

"Bad people!?!?!?!"

"Protective energy?!?!?!"

"Endangering us?!?!?!"

"What the hell?"

"You think a ROCK would save us?"

"Vanessa, please. You think telekinesis is the same thing as witchcraft?"

"You're on a hit list?"

"You're freaking me out, sis!"

Vanessa sat calmly through this mayhem, cutting her pancakes and gingerly dipping the golden breakfast item into syrup. She took her bite, chewed carefully, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and looked out into the sea of faces. "Will you all take a breath please? I know this is a lot of information- a lot of scary information, but this is my life now and I will take responsibility for every consequence that happens because of my actions as a witch. And YES, Rebecca, my telekinesis is a power that stems from my ancestor Melinda Warren who happened to burn at the stake as a WITCH."

When Rebecca looked like she was going to say a scathing remark, the matriarch of the family quickly said, "Obviously we all have a lot to think about. Equally obvious, this subject goes no farther than this house. This is Vanessa's secret and she can share it with who she wishes, but that does not mean you can all go telling your friends. Now, I want peace and quiet so we can finish breakfast and get on with our day."

Breakfast and clean-up passed swiftly and before she knew it, Vanessa was packing up her things to go back to her aunt's. Part two of her already difficult day would be happening in less than 90 minutes- telling her aunts that she messed up by telling her family about her powers. She hoped they would understand after they realized that she got caught. Little did she know about the fiasco several years ago that ended with Prue's death.


	15. Magic School

Chapter 15: Magic School

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed….not even a spell could do that

A/N: Wow! I can't believe it's been 3 years since I've updated this. Life sure has gotten in the way lately: going back to school, dropping out of school, having a baby, losing my mother, moving…..so much has happened, all of my stories have gotten lost in the mess. I'm going to try to start writing more regularly again, but no promises. Especially not with a toddler to take care of and a job I need to go to.

A week had passed since Vanessa had left one family for another. The Halliwells had taken the news better than any of Vanessa's dreams, although they did warn her about the dangers of telling people. They also told her exactly how her mother had died and how public knowledge of magic had been the main cause. All things considered, Vanessa was let off easy, but she was still restricted to the house. She spent her time studying the Book of Shadows, stopping only to eat and sleep. Her control over her powers was stronger, barely taking any energy at all- in fact, a mere thought could bring her telekinesis into play.

This particular Sunday was no different than any other day since Vanessa had returned. Skipping breakfast, she headed straight to the attic to keep studying the book. She had learned about white lighters, demons, other magical creatures, potions, and spell casting. She had yet to put any of her new education into practical uses, but she felt more prepared than the last time a demon had showed up at the house.

About an hour after Vanessa opened the Book of Shadows, Piper entered the attic knowing she'd find her niece there. Curled up on the loveseat, book in her lap, Vanessa was so entranced by the page on Magic School, she didn't even notice Piper's entrance.

"Having fun there?" Piper asked, sounding amused.

Startled, Vanessa literally fell off the couch. Looking up at her aunt, and then back down at the ground in embarrassment, Vanessa just nodded her head.

"You missed breakfast again," Piper noted.

Shrugging, Vanessa picked herself up off the floor and sat back down on the loveseat. "It's all so interesting, I don't want to stop reading," she admitted.

Piper smiled and sat down next to Vanessa, looking over her shoulder at the open page.

"Ah, Magic School. Paige taught there for a short time. Great school for up-and-coming witches. Leo and I may send Wyatt there eventually," Piper smiled contentedly as she spoke of her family.

Vanessa looked up when she heard the phrase "up-and-coming witches." Thoughts started racing around her head, thoughts of maybe gong to Magic School to really learn the history of magic and the spells and potions she would be able to actually chant and brew.

Quickly becoming excited over the possibility, Vanessa glanced at her aunt with a gleam in her eye.

"If Wyatt goes, I'd like to go too. I can only learn so much on my own and Magic School seems like the best place for me to expand my horizons. I'd even be able to meet people like us!" Vanessa was getting more and more excited as she spoke. She hadn't even realized she could meet people her age, people she wouldn't have to hide her powers from, until the words fell from her lips.

Piper pondered the idea for a moment, before deciding that it wasn't her decision alone. As her mother, it would've been Prue's responsibility to raise her daughter as she saw fit, with or without magic. With Prue gone, raising Vanessa in the magical world was now the responsibility of the Charmed Ones, with Leo as their white lighter guide.

"We'll have to talk to Phoebe, Paige, and Leo first. I happen to think it's a good idea. Not only would you learn about magic more in-depth than just from our Book of Shadows, it would also keep you safe. However, none of us are your legal guardian, so we would also have to talk to your adoptive parents. Especially since you'd be away for awhile."

Vanessa wanted to get on this straight away, so she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Well, let's go talk to everyone. I want to go as soon as possible, and if that's the only thing stopping me then I want to tear down that roadblock today."

Piper laughed quietly to herself before following her niece out the door.

A/N: I'm sorry if I moved from the last scene to this scene too fast, but this chapter was begging to be written sooner than I had originally planned. To be honest, I haven't decided if I even like this chapter myself, but this does lead to the eventual crossover with Harry Potter. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
